Is Life Worth A Lot?
by Yardat sama
Summary: Heero thinks about his life decides that its not really worth anything anymore. HYxRP fans are gonna kill me.


I like writing deathfics for some reason.So here is my second deathfic.Like I'm gonna tell you who dies in the beginning, bah, yeah right.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, so you CAN'T SUE ME!!

**Is Life Worth a lot?**

** **

** **

Heero walked down the street, thinking to himself.'_I wonder what happened to Relena now._'He wondered, then he saw a television set in a store, he walked over and looked at it.The news was on.

"_And in recent news Vice Foreign Minister Darlien has resigned today after 40 years of service, may we all thank her for her wonderful job in attaining peace._"

" Peace huh?"Heero said while turning around, he then walked back to his apartment, still thinking.Then he was thinking about what happened when him and Relena where 23 years old, he didn't know it then, but he loved Relena more than life it self when they were going out for three years.

~*FLASHBACK~*

" Heero, we need to talk." Relena said after getting home from work.

" What is it? He said while raising an eyebrow.

" I just don't think that we go out anymore after this."Then his eyes widened in horrific realization, _Relena is breaking up with me?!!_

" Relena why?"

" I just realized that after eight years that all I ever had for you was just a little school girl crush, and now I've come to a conclusion Heero, I just can't be with you anymore."Her eyes started to have tears in them.

" Relena why?!" He yelled bringing the rest of the pilots in the room, He looked at them and they gasped, even Trowa. Heero was crying.

" I already explained Heero, I'm sorry."

" No, you can't" Heero begged, she bit her lip and then just ran to her room.

"Heero what happened?" Quatre asked.

"…"

" Heero please say something."Duo said.

" I'm leaving." He grabbed his coat and left.When he was walking down the road, he let out an unearthly scream, one that spoke of anguish, sorrow, and pain. 

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Oh, nothing was going good for him anymore, He left the Preventers ten years ago, and his so-called friends only came to visit him once in a while which was two years ago.Trowa and Wufei came to visit then, Duo, and Quatre were busy with their families.Duo had stolen his Relena two years after he had left, and now they had three children, Ryan Patrick Maxwell, Ashley Maxwell, and the youngest, Cameron Joseph Maxwell.

He remembered running into one of them at the L2 Colony Park, ten years ago.

~*FLASHBACK*~

" Hello, who are you?"A little girl asked him while looking up at him from where he sat on a bench.

" Heero Yuy."He said looking at her face, which looked vaguely familiar to him, it looked like Relena's face with Duo's eyes.

" Well my name is Ashley Maxwell, its nice to meet you."Heero guess her age was four to five years old, he also wondered where her parents were, and why they weren't with little Ashley.

" Where are your parents?"

" Daddy is somewhere around, and Mommy is at a meeting, I think."She said in a small voice. Heero all of a sudden had a flashback to where he met a little girl in the park when he was ten years old.

" Ashley?!"A voice yelled from behind a hill.

" Daddy!"Ashley ran off towards the voice, waving goodbye to Heero.Heero quickly left not wanting to see Duo right now. 

" Where were you Ashley?" Heero heard Duo say.

" I was talking to somebody."

" And who was that somebody."

" I think his name was Heero Booie or Yuy.I forget."Heero heard Duo gasp and walk quickly out of the park.

" Goodbye Duo, take care of her."Heero whispered.

*~END FLASHBACK*~

Heero in short wanted to die.He was a soldier and he had outlived his reason in life.Heero walked out of his apartment and towards the elevator, which looked like it was made in A.C 185.

He got a Taxi, and went to an old building that was abandoned on the outskirts of the city.He paid the Taxi driver and went into the building.There stood Wing Zero in the middle.He rebuilt it after the Mariemaia incident.He climbed up to the cockpit, and opened it he got inside then turned Wing Zero on.

Wing Zero thrusters came on and flew out of the building and making its way out of the colony towards Earth, and in the first time in 9 years, he was on a mission.

THREE HOURS LATER

Heero came to the fields of Old Kansas, and turned on the radio receiver, 'Already got reports.' Heero mused after hearing on the radio that a Gundam was seen heading towards earth.He waited for an hour, and then a Preventer Jeep came up, out came Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Zechs, and Duo.

" Heero what the hell are you doing!" Wufei yelled.

" What does it look like I'm doing?I'm going to self-destruct and if you want to go with me, go right ahead." Heero said in a monotone voice. 

" Heero what is wrong with you?!" Zechs screamed.

" Nothing."

" Heero stop!"They all screamed.

" Nah, I'm on a mission."Then they all realized, when Heero is on a mission, nothing can stop him.They all got back into the car and drove to a safe distance, " Hey Duo, take care of all of them, especially Relena."

" Heero." Duo whispered.

" Good-bye."Heero pressed the button.

A WEEK LATER

" So Heero finally found his peace huh?"Relena said hugging Duo.

" Yeah."

" Heero was one remarkable guy." Trowa said leaning a tree.

" But one thing I want to know is life worth a lot?" Quatre whispered.

THE END

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yardat Sama: There that's the End, well R&R, please!Oh yeah, I'm discontinuing Soldiers of Fear, well Laters!

  



End file.
